


Thirst

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/F, F/M, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Michael tries to warn her new captain about her old one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Michael already knew that Christopher Pike was an intelligent man, and she can tell from the tight conversation on the way to the bridge that he knows there’s something _wrong_. He doesn’t come out and say it, because he’s a man who understands subtlety, but his questions are leading and his eyes linger. At first, Michael’s nervous that it’s just what it always is—he’s been caught up in Philippa’s orbit, because this new Philippa is as dangerously seductive as they come. But then she realizes that it’s far worse. He’s entangled, and he doesn’t realize it, but he does realize that something’s distinctly _off_. The original Captain Georgiou never looked at anyone with so much raw sexual energy. The Terran Emperor eyes Pike up like she’s going to eat him for breakfast.

She really might, if Pike isn’t careful. He watches her on the way over to his ready room, and Michael notes how every single other person that they pass turns to look at her, watching Philippa’s swaying hips and the confidence with which she walks. Her tight black outfit screams for attention, her smooth hair brushed back to offer a tantalizing peek at her throat, and her expression is always that of a feral cat on the prowl. In truth, even Michael finds it somewhat difficult to resist. But she does, because she knows what this Philippa _really_ is.

She can’t tell anyone that. It’s classified. They make it to the captain’s ready room, and the door automatically swishes open. Philippa struts inside like she owns the place, because she thinks that she owns _everywhere_. Then she bends to take a seat in the captain’s own chair, falling into a luxurious pose that exaggerates all of her curves. Michael grabs Pike’s arm before he can follow. 

She can’t say a whole lot. But she does risk muttering low, “Be careful, Captain. She’s a succubus.”

Pike snorts, like he could’ve guessed as much and it’s no big deal. Without even looking at Michael, eyes still glued on Philippa’s intoxicating figure, he answers, “Don’t worry, Commander. I’ve dealt with a few of those before.”

He tries to leave, but Michael tightens her grip. She presses, “No, Sir. I mean a _literal_ succubus.”

Pike glances at her. His eyes are a little wide around the edges, but it can’t be all that hard to believe. With all the strange unknowns out there in the universe, this isn’t such a leap. They both look at Philippa, and she actually runs her tongue along her lips. Michael shivers, as though she’s feeling those fangs ghosting across her skin. 

Pike slowly says, “I see.”

Then he walks forward, and Michael has to let him go. But she lets out an anticipatory sigh, because she can tell that Philippa’s already won.


End file.
